I am a Warrior, I am a Protector I am a Red Lion
by SkyLion27
Summary: "I may not know why I'm in this world nor what my destiny is..." I stated strongly. Closing my eyes, feeling the burden of the world on my shoulders but reopened them with fire burning brightly inside. "No matter what happens, I will always be by your side... even till the end of time..."


_**Prologue**_

Sound…

I could hear sounds… no, I didn't just hear sounds but also cheering and yelling.

My breaths coming out short and heavy like I was running… running for my life…

My muscles were tight and tense.

Why… why am I feeling like this and why can't I see anything?

What's going on?

Where am I?

… _ **dr… B…**_

What was that… Is someone calling me?

 _ **Wa… p… Ba… ke…**_

As I was surrounded by darkness, light began to shine through and slowly I could tell that I was waking up.

 _ **Wak… Ba… up…**_

The voice was getting louder and louder, telling that I was close to waking up and escaping the darkness I was in.

Slowly opening my eyes, I was greeted by a warm and innocent gold color. Seeing this color, I could stop the soft smile from forming as warmth began spreading inside me.

His rich golden eyes gleaming with happiness while his blonde hair shining like silk from the sunlight. Giving him a halo from the light, making him look like an angel coming down from heaven.

"Good morning, Badr!" greeted the little golden angel with a bright smile.

He was the reason why I was here and alive. He saved me from the darkness and gave me everything I could ever dream for.

He is my Savior, my Light, my Sun and my Angel and… he is my King…

"Come one, Badr! We're going to be late!" stated my King as he grabbed my right hand and began dragging me after him.

As I was pulled along, I couldn't help but giggle softly at him. He truly is my light in this world and I will do everything in my power to protect him. His warmth and light reminded me of someone I knew but every time I tried to remember, nothing comes to my mind causing disappointment to me.

For a while now, I couldn't remember my past and who I was but that didn't stop me from moving forward and trying to remember them.

I only hope… No, I WILL remember my past and who I am.

I will find that person who I see in my dreams every now and then.

Someday I will find the answers to my questions and find my place in this world but for now, I will protect my King and everything precious to him.

A promise… an oath that I plagued to the rukh and to Solomon himself.

I will protect him with my life and more…

"Hurry up, Badr! We're going to miss all of the good foods!" yelled my King, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I am sorry, let us hurry than." I replied with an apologetic smile. "I am sure that there will still be foods there."

"Ok, I forgive you, Badr but next time, I won't be as nice." teased my King as he rushed ahead of me while laughing, knowing that I would rush after him.

Causing my smile to grow, I always did love hearing him laugh so freely without the weight of the world on his shoulder.

"I promise you, my King. I will protect you and everything precious to you as well, I swear on my life that I will protect you. I promise…" promising with my very soul.

"Badr!"

"Coming, Alibaba!" I called out as I ran after him and caught him in arms. "Got ya!"

But soon as I caught him, he went limp in my arms and his warmth was replaced with coldness.

"Alibaba?" I whispered softly, unsure what was going on. "Are you ok?"

Suddenly his body began cracking like rubble and his colors were changing into dirt color. Fear and agony filled my body at what was happening.

"Alibaba!? Help, help the Third Prince is in trouble! Anyone please come and help!" I cried out looking for anyone to come but no one came. "Alibaba, please hang on. Help is on its way, so please hang on."

Thou it seems that fate had something different in mind, he began to crumble faster and slowly, he opened his now dull and cloudy eyes and gave a strained smile.

"I'm sorry, Badr but I'm really tired and I want to sleep." uttered Alibaba with a soft voice. "I'm sorry, Badr… I'm sorry for breaking my promise…"

"What promise Alibaba?" I asked, confused as to what he meant.

"I made a promise that I would be your friend until the end and that I would take care of you, like you taking care of me ever since you came here." replied Alibaba as tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry for leaving you like this, Badr but I want you to live your life for me."

Hearing his promise, joy and sadness filled my heart. I was so happy hearing that he was my friend but sadness because I couldn't do anything to help him but to watch.

"Please don't go, Alibaba. Help is on its way, so please hang on." I begged, falling to the floor with Alibaba still in my arms.

"I'm sorry, Badr… thanks for being my friend… I love you, Badr-nee…" stated Alibaba with a bright smile filled with so much love.

Before I could reply, he shattered into dust and left without my answer. Agony gripped my very soul and heart, tears began falling down like a waterfall.

"A… Alibaba…" I breathed out, still in shock on what happened as I looked where he was before he disappeared.

Realization of what finally happened hit me like ton of bricks. Tears fell down my face more fiercely, my arms wrapped around me hoping it would stop the pain that was surging throughout my body. My cries of agony, pain and anger filled the halls of the Palace but still no one came.

Why… why didn't anyone come when I cried out help…?

Were they that much against Alibaba for being the third Prince?

Why… he was nothing but a sweet and innocent boy who was surrounded in sadness… so why…

Why did he have to go…?

Why… why God… why did you have to take him away from me…?

What did I ever do for you take away every happiness that I ever had?

" _I love you, Badr-nee…"_

I could still hear his last words to me before he disappeared but all it did was cause my heart to break more and my cry to grow louder.

From the corner of my eyes, a swirl of gold and black surrounded me like a vortex but I didn't care. All I wanted was this pain... this anger… this agony to disappear…

I wanted… I wanted my Light… my Sun… my Angel… my King… I wanted my Alibaba back…

Give him back to me… please Solomon… don't take the only thing that keep me alive in this world… Please…

Please Solomon, please give him back to me.

"Please… Alibaba… come back…" I whispered, sounding just like the winds but still my plead was still left unanswered.

Tilting my head towards the sky, I unwrapped my arms and placed my hands close to my chest, praying that the rukhs and Solomon were listening.

"Please… come back… please don't leave me…" I prayed hoping for a miracle. "Alibaba… Alibaba!"


End file.
